


Kitten

by AlexxaSick



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo tends to please Subaru's whims with sexy results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [JE Trick or trick anonymeme](http://jetrickortreat.livejournal.com/987.html) for this prompt:  
> Pairing/Characters:Subaru x Ryo  
> What I want: Subaru just can't help it when Ryo looks so vulnerable all the time. Basically I want the whole kinkiness(with clothes and everything) in this video: <http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMjE2ODEwOTA4.html> based on Subaru and Ryo with Ryo being the one "abused" by Subaru. And the would end up in a NC17 sex scene.  
> Anything Else: Extra extra love if the dear writer could manage to add the scene with Daigo (or in this case Ryo) drinking milk from a cup while being tied up. Now corrected and betaed without the A.N in the middle of the ending.  
> 

“You know… this is so pretty.” The other man just made an uncommitted noise. “Ryo-chan, you don’t have to answer to everything I say.” Subaru said finishing the knot and leaning back to see what he had done. “You look beautiful like this Ryo, so pretty.” Subaru pulled on the rope helping the other man to get on his feet.

“Great, now untie me”

“Why… Ryo… We’re just getting started.” Subaru said in a calm yet low voice as he guided him to sit at the table.

“What?”

“Don’t look so surprised.” Subaru put a bowl in front of him. He poured milk to the brim in it. “Did you really think I’d go to all the trouble of tying you up for less than a minute?” Ryo’s -at first blank but then confused- stare followed him all the way to the other end of the table where Subaru sat. “Eat up, kitten, or you’ll go to bed without dinner.” Ryo clicked his tongue but Subaru seemed to take no notice of that, he appeared to be concentrated in picking something up from the ground.

Ryo’s eyes went wide in surprise when he realized his band mate was holding a horsewhip. Subaru smiled and it only made him feel less at ease. “Eat now, kitty. Or deal with my… unhappiness.” Subaru gave a few slaps on the palm of his hand, not too hard, just enough so the sound of leather hitting his skin got to the other man’s ears. Ryo shifted on his seat suddenly paying more attention to every move his band mate made.

Their eyes met over the bowl, and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until Ryo averted his eyes and looked at the white liquid in front of him.

“I don’t really like milk.” Ryo said and then sighed.  
“Nonsense kitty, what else would a kitten drink?” Subaru smirked as he spoke.

Ryo looked at Subaru once more before leaning forward hesitantly, until his nose was almost touching the liquid. He stuck his tongue out and milk wetted it, he swallowed and searched for Subaru’s approval before doing it again. Ryo saw him smile; he seemed pleased and a little smug. For some reason that made his heart swell and start beating a wee faster, so he continued to lap the milk that way. He didn’t notice when the other man started moving to be next to him again until he felt a gentle hand grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him carefully away from the bowl.

“That’s enough, kitty.” Subaru’s brow creased as he examined his milk stained face. “Really, truly pretty.” He repeated, but this time he seemed to be saying it to himself. Ryo smiled smugly and his band mate leaned to kiss him on the forehead, on his temple after that and then he traced his cheek with his lips until he found the corner of his mouth and claimed it slowly, but being quick to pull back each time Ryo tried to take command of the kiss.

Subaru soon was straddling him, both of his hands buried in his hair guiding his head however he wanted. But he was so slow that Ryo’s body started to hurt in want, so he pushed himself to feel more of his band mate’s body, but he’s pushed back into the chair easily, Subaru might look small but he was strong.

“Easy kitty…” He whispered in Ryo’s ear making him complain in a moan. The one tied up flexed his hands and Subaru touched them promptly. “You’re cold… if it starts to hurt or you cannot stand it anymore you have to tell me.” Ryo looked at him in confusion, but then he understood and nodded with his mouth slightly open.

“What are you going to do?” Ryo asked when Subaru stood up and he felt the cold air through his clothes.

“Shh… just come with me kitten…”

“Where?”

“Bedroom… why? Do you have a better idea on where to end this?” Subaru said as he made his way to that room.

Ryo sat still and wondered how on earth Subaru learned to do _shibari_ for a couple of seconds before deciding to stand up. He didn’t realize he needed his arms so much to balance himself until he almost fell over, if it wasn’t for the table. He made an annoyed grunt when he noticed he had spilled the milk. Once steady in his feet, Ryo walked to the bedroom where Subaru was fidgeting with the horsewhip, hitting various parts of his own body. Smiling brightly, almost like an infant amused with something colorful, Subaru motioned him to approach the bed, so Ryo obeyed and his band mate kneeled on the bed in front of him.

Subaru traced his face with his fingers, and Ryo tilted his head to receive a kiss that never came and the fingers started tracing his neck and clavicles, that where uncovered because of his v-neck black tee. His fingers played along Ryo’s body and his eyes fluttered shut just to make himself feel Subaru tracing his skin; sometimes his fingers felt him over the shirt, sometimes daring to dive into it.

Then the older man reached his slacks and popped the button to pull him out of them easily, because the garment was loose enough to fall on its own and pool around his ankles. Subaru got off the bed and pushed his calf urging him to step out of them and then he takes his time licking and kissing his limbs making his cock twitch each time his face got close enough. But he never touched it, even if he got him out of his underwear and gave a gentle squeeze to his balls, he never touched his dick, and it made Ryo grunt in frustration.

The next thing he knew was Subaru cutting his black t-shirt with some scissors produced from god knows where. Ryo protested loudly but Subaru only smirked telling him he’d get him a new one as he guided him to kneel down next to the bed and bending him on it.

“Are your hands all right? Your arms?” Subaru asked suddenly breaking the spell. “Do you feel them?” It was a strange question, but it made him realize the other one had been touching his fingers and he didn’t notice.

“No.” He answered wiggling his fingers and feeling a strange numbness. Subaru unmade the knots quickly and helped him to right his arms and it hurt as the blood started circulating again.

When pain subdued, he started to feel Subaru rubbing his arms and his body was too close spreading his heat all through his spine and legs. Ryo tried to turn around and make Subaru continue what they were doing moments before but he was pinned to the bed immediately.

“I’m just taking care of you… don’t even think about it.” He said as he tied his hands once again this time in front of him. Subaru made him pull his arms over his head as he said, “If you do so much as moving your hands off the bed I’ll use that.” Ryo followed the finger his older band mate was using to point to the horsewhip. Ryo shivered thinking about how would it feel hitting against his skin. But then he got distracted because he could feel the soft fabric of the parka he was wearing, in contrast to the rough material of his jeans rubbing against his behind.

“Please, S’baru…” Ryo’s words were slurred out. His half hard dick grazed the bed cover and it made him feel ignited. “Please”

“Please what?” Subaru asked pulling back but keeping him in the same position with his hand splayed between his shoulder blades.

“Don’t stop, now…” Shaky and cold, Ryo couldn’t believe he was in the verge of tears. How on earth it could be possible, he thought. But then again he had never been bound this long. Subaru seemed to be undressing, though he couldn’t see him the way he had his head buried in the soft bedspread under him.

“Don’t cry, Ryo-chan” he heard him say near his ear, and he hadn’t realize tears were coming out of his eyes. “Want to stop?” he said embracing him from behind now almost naked, the skin so hot against his. Subaru’s erection was pressing against his thigh, just the thin layer of his boxers between them. Ryo gasped and shuddered before answering.

“God, please no…”

Subaru’s touches and kisses were now not only careful as they had been before, now they were also compelling and absolute like his singing voice. He was now touching him everywhere and kissing his back. Ryo fought his bindings a little, and curved his back to be able to feel him just a bit more, but then Subaru said, “You keep doing that and I’m going to stop and call Maru instead…” in a very heavy and wicked voice and Ryo stopped struggling just yielding to whatever ‘Baru had in mind.

Subaru suddenly wasn’t there anymore, and Ryo rubbed his face against the bedspread holding back the urge to look for him. His patience was rewarded with some warm oil being smeared on his back, buttocks and thighs. Slowly the caresses started to concentrate around his ass. Ryo grabbed a handful of the bedspread since it was the only thing he could seize in the position he was. He gasped when Subaru finally fingered the tight rim, pushing in, making his entire body cry for release.

“I want you, Ryo-chan.” The man below startled not expecting Subaru’s voice to sound so deep and breathy, but most of all he didn’t expect him to be that close to him. “I know…” he restarted speaking brushing his lips against his shoulder as he spoke. “I know it sounds like a cliché, but it is true, I really do want you so badly.” Ryo lifted his head to be able to watch his band mate unable to stop his jaw from trembling. “I’m glad you’re still here.” He said before kissing him on the cheek as a second finger joined the first preparing the tight hole.  
Ryo kissed him desperately pushing back his hips to meet his hand. “I want you too.” He whispered between kisses. “I want you now.”

“Say the magic words, Ryo-chan…”

“Fuck me Baru…” Subaru pulled apart from him.

“Close, but that’s not it.” Ryo grunted loudly trashing about, trembling all over.

“Please, Baru, for Christ sake… fuck me… please… please…” Ryo said arching his back and pushing himself to rub against the bed trying to get back some feeling of being touched.

“Close enough” He answered the pleas sliding his boxers and stroking his cock. “But first, suck”

Ryo wanted to expedite things so he did, taking the dick into his mouth at once, aggressively and not quite obedient. Subaru’s brow creased and he bit his lower lip watching his own dick disappear inside his mouth and reappear once and again. After a few minutes, the older one pulled back and made Ryo lie on the bed. Subaru put his hands on Ryo’s knees pushing them apart, then slid them to touch his thighs spreading his legs as far as he could.

“Please…?” the younger one said in a tiny voice, as he raised his bounded arms over his head. His chest was heaving up and down, looking at him filled with desire.

“What will you do for me if I do?” Subaru said teasing him with his fingers on his thighs.

“C’mon Baru, just do it…” He said hooking his legs around Subaru’s hips trying to pull him closer. Subaru smirked and lowered himself, pushing his shaft inside him watching closely as his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched.

When he finally stopped, fully seethed inside him, Ryo opened his eyes and looked at his older band mate. Subaru’s face was serious and concentrated, Ryo wondered for a moment if someone had ever told him how sexy he looked when he did that. That was before Subaru started moving and he had lost all coherent trail of thoughts squirming under him, biting his tongue to stop himself from uttering a sound.  
The older man had barely begun to stroke his band mate’s cock when he came, arching his back and tensing all over. Subaru could thrust in and out of him just a few more times before releasing himself too.

“Nice Kitten. Maybe I’ll play with you again after all” Subaru said as he took a pair of scissors from the nightstand and cut Ryo’s hands free.

“I’d like that” Ryo smiled examining the red marks left around his wrists contentedly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first kanjani fic yay! I have been so obsessed about Subaru for a while xD but I couldn't write anything about him until I found this prompt xD


End file.
